Haine
by Licht-sama
Summary: Des années. Depuis des années elle était punie de ne pas vouloir le traduire, ce livre démoniaque. Elle, qui espérait qu'ils viendraient la délivrer... Sera-t-elle Délivrée? De quelle façon? Gajeel/Levy


Une porte qui claque, laissant dans une pièce sombre aux volets fermés d'où filtraient quelques rayons de soleil un corps marqué par la violence. Un corps enlevé, un corps marqué, un corps emprisonné depuis des années. La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres, mais malgré cela, on distinguait des éclaboussures de sang ornant les murs, et des traces ensanglantées de quelque chose qui se traîne. Une odeur amer et piquante embaumait et empoisonnait l'air. Puis le corps, le corps mutilé et ensanglanté, celui-ci même se traîna difficilement jusqu'au lit à baldaquin de la pièce, pourtant il ne put y monter, à bout de force. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, des larmes inutiles pleines de désespoir profond. Des bras maigres et marqués par les punitions toutes aussi dures les unes que les autres, tremblèrent. Des pieds nus aux plantes abîmées et par endroits brûlées. Des jambes écorchées tentèrent de lever ce corps si misérable, et elles y parvinrent. Et elle tomba sur le lit, elle s'y recrovilla immédiatement, comme sensible au froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Une robe, sale et déchirée, abîmée et à des endroits même brûlée était son unique vêtement. Aucun bandeau dans ses cheveux autrefois doux au toucher et brillants au soleil, ils étaient maintenant gras, longs et ternes.

Elle serra de ses poings abîmés les draps, ivre de colère et de peur. Puis elle regarda fixement le vide, comme insensible à sa douleur et à ses blessures, comme non atteinte par ces insultes qu'elle recevait sans cesse. Ni par les tortures répétées, encore moins par la tâche qu'on lui priait de faire, et surement pas par ce monde cruel. Oui, quel monde cruel. Quel ignoble univers, de laisser souffrir comme ça des personnes. Maintes fois, elle avait essayé de se délivrer toute seule, se glisser dehors, et même essayer de mettre elle-même un terme à sa vie, mais l'on prenait soin de l'outil de traduction, et pour ça elle avait été punie. Quels ignobles humains, d'aimer la violence et d'avoir peur d'aider les autres. Quel horrible sentiment, l'abandon ! Se sentir seul, se savoir seul, se sentir écarté des autres, être écarté des autres, sembler voir la peur de se rebeller, voir la peur de se rebeller, espérer, et finalement abandonner. S'abandonner à la douleur, se laisser glisser dans la mort petit à petit, renoncer à tout et se dire que finalement la vie ne servait à rien. Réfléchir pendant des heures à la mort, et se rendre compte que lorsqu'on le sera tout ce qu'on aura fait dans sa vie, les richesses amassées, la gloire gagnée, ne servira à rien. Pui aimer la douleur, la douleur qui devient l'émotion constante, qui plonge doucement dans la folie et qui nous habitue à elle.

Quelle est triste la vie, quelle est belle la mort. Les autres diront le contraire, mais les autres n'ont rien compris. Ils vivent encore dans l'espoir qu'un jour, s'ils sont dans les ennuis, on viendra les sauver et les aider. Bien sûr qu'on viendra, seulement à une condition : Si l'on ne risque pas de mourir. Tout le monde, au fond de lui ne se soucie que de sa propre petite vie insignifiante. Quelle belle bande d'égoïstes hypocrites. Même l'Amour. L'amour, qu'on croyait plus fort que tout, qui pouvait déplacer des montagnes, qui pouvait aider à surmonter les pires épreuves, n'est qu'inutile et est en fait qu'une vulgaire chimère qui vous envoute. Maintenant, à ses yeux un seul sentiment et une seule sensation comptait : La Délivrance. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ce moment ! Ce moment pour pouvoir enfin partir, et ne plus rien ressentir. Une année peut-être deux, Levy ne le savait pas, elle avait perdu le compte des semaines et des mois. Elle n'avait vu que passer les saisons par les volets de ses fenêtres. Pourquoi avait-elle dû souffrir à ce point ? On ne lui demandait que de traduire un livre pourtant ! Elle qui adorait faire ça avait refusé. Il était hors de question qu'elle touche aux Limbes et aux Démons de si près. Ce Livre, ce livre qui donnait l'accès aux ténèbres les plus profonds, qui conduisait à l'enfer celui qui utilise son pouvoir, mais qui le rend invincible. Elle devait le traduire, si elle le faisait, les démons aspireraient son âme et elle serait libre et la première d'une série de long meurtres.

Mais maintenant, quelle était l'importance ? Elle avait longtemps espéré qu'ils viendraient, défonceraient tout et la libérerait. Mais chaque jour alors qu'on la punissait pour refuser de traduire, on lui répétait : Ils ne viendront pas. Quand les humains ont peur, ils peuvent trahir sans rancune, tant qu'ils peuvent vivre sains et sauf. Oui, quelle importance qu'elle vive ? Elle avait assez attendu. Ils voulaient qu'elle traduise le texte. Le texte qui conduit aux Limbes. Très bien, au risque d'y perdre la vie elle le ferait. Puisqu'elle aime la douleur et la délivrance, elle souffrira des démons, et sera délivrée de sa vie. Ils ne viendront plus, elle en était certaine. Ainsi, ils sont si égoïstes ? Même lui qui lui avaient dit de ne pas le quitter pour ne pas qu'il la perde ? Lui, qui avait paru se rapprocher d'elle ? Quel beau parleur, quel égoïste, tant qu'il pouvait continuer sa vie tranquille il le ferait. Pourquoi rechercher une camarade disparue si soudainement dont l'enlèvement ne donne aucun indice ? Oh bien sûr, ils ont dû chercher mais ils ont vite renoncer et l'ont laissée. Elle se leva, dans la grande demeure si silencieuse, elle percevait des bruits de voix puis parfois un homme qui parcourait le couloir en marchant vite, le cliquetis de son armure résonant à chacune de ses articulations et de ses pas.

Ça lui était égal, elle allait être délivrée aujourd'hui. Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une grande table où un parchemin et plusieurs livres et feuilles y étaient posés. Elle se leva avec difficulté et s'approcha de la table. Elle s'assit sur une chaise confortable, ouvrit plusieurs des livres et commença. Elle nota, déchiffra, lit, et au fur et à mesure elle sentait une torpeur douloureuse s'emparer d'elle. Elle eut une pensée qu'elle crut ironique en s'imaginant qu'on surgissait derrière elle et qu'on l'arrachait à ce parchemin, à cette traduction, à ce cauchemar. Un étau lui coupait le souffle, mais la cadence de son travail ne s'accéléra que plus. Le couloir était devenu bruyant. Elle nota, nota et la folie s'immisça. Ses blessures parurent se rouvrir et la douleur la fit crier. Elle continua cependant, impatiente de la délivrance. Un filet argenté et transparent sortait de son cœur, traversait les tissus et était absorbés par le parchemin. La respiration haletante, Levy nota le dernier mot.

Aussitôt son corps se cabra et son âme fut aspirée par le parchemin qui scintilla. Elle se leva, titubante, et tomba au milieu de la pièce. C'était fini, et au moment où sa vie disparut entièrement de ses yeux, elle sut. Elle sut que jusqu'au bout, enfouit si profondément dans sa haine avait éternellement régné une si faible lueur d'espoir, puis non. L'espoir s'était envolé, il était trop tard, ils l'avaient abandonnée, elle les haïssait. Et son esprit enfin libre était heureux, la délivrance l'avait prise. Son corps devint froid, ses yeux sans vie, et bientôt le sang s'arrêta de couler. On ouvrit la porte violemment, on se jeta sur le parchemin et un rire terrifiant résonna dans la pièce puis on repartit, laissant le corps. Il était maintenant glacé et le sang séchait. Les heures passèrent, les bruits d'une bataille violente régnaient et faisaient trembler le bâtiment. Une horloge, dans la pièce ne cessait avec ses tics et ses tacs de faire avancer les heures et les minutes.

Quand soudain, la porte sauta de ses battants et on entra avec précipitation dans la pièce. On resta figé, comme en proie à une hallucination. On crut Levy évanouie, ou dans le coma, ou que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais on s'approchait, on touchait sa peau froide vide de toute chaleur, on écoutait son pouls silencieux et on réalisait. On la prit dans des bras, et on cria, on pleura, on hurla des excuses. On suppliait qu'un miracle intervienne, mais le corps sans vie restait immobile, insensible, les yeux dans le vide et sans expressions. Les tumultes d'une bataille résonnaient dans la pièce sombre, mais on ne les écoutait pas. On la serra, on la pleura, mais rien ne se passa. Rien sauf une chose : Il eut une grande déchirure dans son cœur pourtant rapiécé. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, ni eux. Sans relâche, ils avaient été à l'affut d'une éventuelle piste. Ils se maudissaient, et priaient pour que la situation s'arrange. Mais ils avaient réussi, ils avaient éliminé la menace et l'avait cherchée. Puis il l'avait trouvée, mais c'était trop tard. Folle de haine et de douleur, elle était morte, elle les avait haïs jusqu'au bout de sa vie. Non, pire elle _l_'avait haïs jusqu'au bout de sa courte vie. Et sur ce corps vide d'esprit, Gajeel pleura de désespoir à son tour, comme l'a fait Levy à la même place il y a des mois. Elle était morte. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Il l'avait abandonnée.


End file.
